


I Think I Am Dangerous Now

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Tell Your Daughters [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Child Neglect, F/M, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, Trans Character, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: What makes a monster? It was a question Anabel asked herself frequently, the dragon from her father squirming deep in her gut, in her brain. Mine mine mine it screamed. My brothers, my sister, my treasure. The treasure in question, as it so happened, was pens. Part of Anabel, the rational, reasonable part that found the dragon in her frustrating and annoying as a whole, thought it was stupid that the creature in her hoarded pens. The petty part found it hilarious. Hilarious because it meant that her father—what makes a father? It cannot be the simple act of contributing to conception, but if that were the truth then he would not be her father—could never find any when he needed them.
Series: Tell Your Daughters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924879





	I Think I Am Dangerous Now

_yes, yes, i am wild, i am eyesore, i am_  
_the wind that makes breathing hard,_  
_i am the ocean and the battered shore,_  
  
_name me witch. name me salem, name me_  
_lover of the evening coals. name me dangerous,_  
_see me swim through your liquid insults_  
_as evidence. i was always_  
_some fae, some siren, some succubus._

_yes, i am ugly and wanting and hungry._  
_i will eat the hell they make for me._  
_this is my home and i do not exist_  
_for the sheer purpose of beauty._

_name me mountain, name me sickening, name me_  
_goddess almighty._

_this is my home, i am daughter of fire and air._  
_i do not exist to make your day sunny. i will be ice storms_  
_and tempests if i choose to be._

_this is my home, i am daughter of water and earth_  
_i do not exist to silently agree. i will be_  
_the passion of thunder, the crack in mirrors,_  
_a howl of fury._

_yes, yes, i am myth, i am magic, i am destruction. yes,_  
_i am more than flowers and teacakes and crowns, i am_  
_all that and then some. yes, i wear your words like little_  
_white lilies. you may throw what you like. they mean nothing._  
_go on, name me sack of bones, name me rail, name me_  
_bracken_

_you cannot harm me._  
_i was born dragon._

_— lady //[r.i.d](http://inkskinned.tumblr.com/)_

* * *

What makes a monster? It was a question Anabel asked herself frequently, the dragon from her father squirming deep in her gut, in her brain. _Mine mine mine_ it screamed. _My_ brothers, _my_ sister, _my_ treasure. The treasure in question, as it so happened, was pens. Part of Anabel, the rational, reasonable part that found the dragon in her frustrating and annoying as a whole, thought it was stupid that the creature in her hoarded pens. The petty part found it hilarious. Hilarious because it meant that her father—what makes a father? It cannot be the simple act of contributing to conception, but if that were the truth then he would not be her father—could never find any when he needed them.

She watches her hoard float through the air when she loses control of her emotions once again and has to stop herself from snarling. Out of all of her siblings, why did _she_ have the quirk connected to emotions? Why couldn't it have been Juan, always emotionless, or Diego, always so soft and quiet. Why did it have to be her, short-tempered and easily irritated.

Anabel stands in line with her brothers and sisters, certain that, if the naming of them all had been left to her father she'd either be Child Three or Girl One. Years, decades, later, she looks back and wonders how it took them all so long to fall apart. Chrisanto, firstborn and eternal disappointment. Disowned at Eighteen. Juan, secondborn and heir to their father's criminal empire. Leonel, Katia, Nataniel and Diego after her (Tools, Jackets, Pens, Notebooks, Stories, Fireworks, Maps), her 'father' searing for a powerful quirk he would not find in his children. Herself in third, grabbing a bag and running out the door at seventeen and not stopping until she literally ran into the man she'd call her husband, him pushing them both of the way of a collapsing building-

And straight into the path of the villain that made the building collapse.

At least he tried.

By that point though, Anabel was two weeks shy of nineteen, hungry, cold and dirty after over a year on the streets and the fall had ruined all her supplies so she was absolutely pissed.

With the ruins of the building floating around her, Anabel de la Fuente turned and punched the asshole in the face.

Later Akito would tell her that that was the moment he fell in love. At the time though, he merely asked her if she needed a place to stay.

She never really leaves.

Her siblings have children, Chrisanto the most at seven (Flowers, Jewellery, Stamps, Snowglobes, Magnets, Weapons, Paperweights), Juan three (Makeup, Shoes, Hairpins) Diego and Leonel both have two (Rocks, Flags and Cameras, Photos), Nataniel has one (Stars) and Katia has a godson (Who didn't really hoard anything).

She has a son and, later, a daughter. Her son, her little Aito (Aito Jandro Kawaguchi. As much as her husband is Japanese, Anabel is Spanish and her children will know their roots), has her hair and Akito's eyes. He has her husbands open kindness and desire to help and her wanderlust and inability to keep emotions hidden. Her son is a hero through and through. Her daughter, Azula (Azula Izumi), has Akito's hair _and_ eyes. She has his inability to walk away from people who need help and refusal to give up on people and her stubborn determination and anger (Though, Azula is angry at injustice. Anabel is angry at the world). Her daughter is a storm with skin. Both are dragons. Aito hordes knowledge. Azula hoards people.

(Azula is bright cheerful laughter, soft humming and half-remembered songs. She’s hug ambushes and gentle waves lapping at the shore. But she’s also battle cries, screamed words and death chants. She’s the sound of chains breaking and bones shattering. She’s battle scars and hardened skin and _second chances_. Third, fourth, fifth chances. As many as it takes. 

Aito is rolled eyes and worry hidden behind sharp words. He’s the hidden tide you don’t see coming until it drags you under. He’s ice under your feet that you know won’t break no matter how thin it looks. He’s a broken lock shattering on the floor and tearing bars out of walls and doors. He's a thirst for knowledge, the hunger to know more and more and _more_. To learn _everything_.)

Anabel Liliana Kawaguchi (nee de la Fuente) is a mother and a daughter. She was born an heir to the underground and married the son of a hero. She has a son and a daughter and loves both more than anything else in the world. She hoards pens and hates pencils and refuses to speak about her father, though she could talk for hours about her mother. When she feels an intense emotion, things start to float around her (things never stay down around her anymore) and if the world screams at her, she screams right back. When war starts to court her daughter, Anabel Liliana Kawaguchi rolls up her sleeves and does what she does best.

She fights.


End file.
